


Rock-a-bye Baby

by chamsie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsie/pseuds/chamsie
Summary: A baby.  An encrypted trail.  Who on earth made this baby and why?





	1. Responsible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dustin Wayne-Grayson Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438753) by [Shybugbatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wrote more when there were deadlines I was avoiding. Now that it's summer time, I've been hitting a creative block.

Tim sighed and heaved himself out of his chair to pad across his study. On the other side of the room, tucked into the corner away from the cool air by the windows, was a crib and it was into this that Tim peeked wearily. 

 

Wet blue eyes peered back for a second before disappearing as the baby’s face scrunched in annoyance and unhappiness.  

 

“It’s okay,” Tim said quietly as he reached into the crib and picked the baby up.  It was so soft and utterly frail in his strong hands, drooping as he supported its head and body.  He carefully draped the baby over his shoulder as it hiccuped and rocked it with his body, patting its tiny back as he turned to peer out at the moon in the sky.  He knew he was a slim man, but even his hand dwarfed the child, and Tim again wondered how two of the largest men he knew (literally,  _ figuratively _ ) had given life to someone so  _ small _ .  

 

“You’ll be fine, baby,” he whispered to the child.  He planted a kiss on its little forehead.  “We’ll be fine.  Your dads are Batman and Robin; you’ll be more than fine.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write this forever. This will update whenever and the chapters will likely stay short like this one. I've purposely left out the baby's gender so that you can help me pick boy or girl! ٩◔‿◔۶ If this wasn't immediately obvious from the summary and pairing, it's a BruDick baby~


	2. Mystery

The sterile white lighting of the corridors made sneaking hard, but even in a building as bright and utilitarian as this one, he managed to get by.  Nightwing crept through the dark, silent as a shadow and just as inconspicuous. He’d already memorized the rotations of the night shift, and so he passed by unnoticed, easily slipping by. He’d cut his teeth with the dark knight himself and this sort of stuff was easy.  

 

Tonight was for reconnaissance. A tip off from a friend said something was afoot at Cadmus Labs, something interesting, and Nightwing wanted to nip it in the bud.  Prevention rather than reaction, same as how Batman liked.  

 

Level three, the computers in the third corridor from the elevators, his informant had said.  Dick quickly copied the data off the devices and was back out the door in no time.  Simple enough.  He’d have to send this to Oracle for processing because even a quick glance over told him the encryption was beyond his technical expertise.  He was at the end of the west wing when something in the lab to his left caught his attention.  An entire wall of windows lined the back of the room, the glare preventing him from seeing into the chamber beyond.  

 

The next rotation was set to walk by in seven minutes, and Nightwing needed to be in the ventilation shaft in four if he didn’t want to be detected at all,  but the lab was strange.  Bright coloured bricks and miniaturized furniture was scattered throughout.  It looked more like a playpen than a lab.  What were they doing in here?  

 

Curiosity got the better of Dick and he detoured into the lab.  As he stepped forward, the glare of the glass shifted and Dick finally got a clear look at what was inside the chamber at the back. Fury erupted hot and bright in his chest, a burst so raw he felt heavier with it, could feel his body tremble.  

 

A _child_ \- Cadmus had a _child_ sitting behind shatter-proof glass in their labs. No wonder the lab looked like a playpen.  It probably was.  He couldn’t tell the gender from so far away, but he could see its chest rising and falling steadily as it breathed peacefully in sleep.

 

Somehow, the baby reminded Dick of Damian.  He knew objectively that his Robin was far from a helpless child; he’d watched the boy grow, had helped guide and nurture him, and every day felt so proud of who Damian had become.  Knowing something and controlling one’s instincts were separate things though.  

 

The baby slept soundly, so still it almost appeared like a doll if not for its breathing.  It looked incredibly tiny in its plexiglass chamber.  His chest ached looking at it.  Dick had no idea who this child was - if it was an experiment or had been kidnapped.  Time was ticking down.  He should come back another night, do some research before deciding if it needed to be rescued.  He should leave now before he was detected.  

 

But Dick was a Grayson and his mother and father (and even _Bruce_ ) hadn’t taught him to turn his back on the helpless.  Or perhaps his parental instincts were especially attuned to young vulnerable children after living with Bruce for so long.  Whatever his reason, Dick was a _Robin_ , and Robins did what needed to be done.  

 

At approximately 3:24AM, Cadmus Labs experienced a break in on their third floor.  The alarms wailed harshly in the quiet of the night, but by the time security arrived, the intruder was long gone as was the experiment in Lab H3.  Only a spattering of broken glass indicated anything was even amiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read chp 1. The (barely there) plot is slowly being unveiled! 
> 
> I purposely left out the gender of the baby again, in case anyone else would like to put in a vote. We're at one for girl and one for boy.


	3. Disbelief

Dick boggled at the screen, a feeling somewhat like defeat settling on his shoulders even though no one had technically lost. The results didn’t lie. He’d tested them _quadruple_ to be certain.

 

The baby he’d brought back from Camus’ labs was made up of his and Bruce’s DNA.

 

Dick had started decoding the files shortly after arriving home, but it was slow going. He’d planned to hand them off to Babs soon and the baby to Alfred maybe, just for the next while, but something had been niggling at him. A sixth sense perhaps.  The baby had woken up on the way back to his apartment and looked at him with familiar eyes. Too familiar.  Unable to place why and worried the child was indeed a living weapon experiment, Dick had run a quick DNA test on the off chance that he already knew the identity of the baby’s parents. It’d been a complete long shot, just another test amongst the many he’d eventually have to do to check health, age, and genetic make up.  It wouldn’t hurt to do it. He’d run the baby’s DNA against the Cave’s database through his end only to be surprised when the results matched not from their roster of villains but from their roster of heroes.

 

86% match between Batman and Nightwing. The baby... _his_ baby. His and Bruce’s. Why the baby had reminded him of Damian suddenly became clear.

 

How and when had Cadmus gotten hold of their DNA? Cadmus’ files were heavily encrypted to the point that he couldn’t decipher if it’d been retrieved in or out of the masks. Was this baby Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson’s child? Or Batman and Nightwing’s? Perhaps a different combination altogether...

 

“Oh dear,” Dick commented, shifting to accommodate as the baby picked its way up his torso. He looked at the child’s small chubby face and chuckled. “You have B’s chin.”

 

Said baby blinked up at him, curious and unaware of the world in the way small children are, and so innocent that Dick felt his heart constrict with apprehension, fear, and the overpowering need to keep this child safe. He had a sudden pang of longing for his parents, strong in a way he hadn’t felt for a long time.

 

How had this been accomplished? There were too many variables, too many unknowns. The science was beyond Dick’s expertise and he felt like a fish out of water reading the bits of files he’d decrypted. DNA could only account for so much when no biological mother was involved. This was engineering they hadn’t seen since Conner and the cloning of Superman.  

 

Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly tired. “How am I going to tell Bruce?” He asked to himself. The baby burbled in reply and gave him a sticky pat on the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from vacation and super tired! I at least got this typed up and the next one. ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ A little more to the mystery of our BruDick baby! Next chapter I'll be revealing the gender, but feel free to still comment what gender you'd prefer seeing. 
> 
> I've run out of planned plot now so it's time to start winging it in!


	4. It's a Girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chapter messed up going through so sorry to anyone who thought I actually posted two chapters at once!*

Baby drooled a lot. Damian watched his half-sister (and that was still strange to think) flop around on the blanket Tim had set on the carpet half an hour ago. Drake had left him a baby bag and instructions to be gentle before running off to handle an office emergency, and then it’d been boy and baby alone together in the parlor.

 

“Muh,” the baby burbled while dragging herself around.  She’d gotten hold of a corner of the blanket and was about to gnaw on it but Damian, prepared after five other of her attempts, quickly tugged the cloth away and distracted her with a rattling toy. Her large blue eyes, as soppy as Grayson’s but a shade too light, followed his hand and he laughed when she flopped over in her eagerment.

 

She had no name and no birthdate. The files Grayson had pulled from Cadmus were all technical and infuriatingly impersonal. Observation logs and data charts tracking her health and development. Some photos and calculations. She was Subject M01327 and she had been grown in an artificial womb until her lungs were healthy enough to breath on their own.

 

“Innocent despite your origins…” Damian murmured under his breath. Baby blinked at him and dragged herself over to where he sat.  His hand was resting on his lap and he smiled when she grasped his finger, her hold astonishingly tight despite how frail it was.  He could easily break free, but he didn’t want to.  

 

Things were different with a baby to care for.  Would be different for a long time.  There trembled an unacknowledged apprehension about the future in Damian, and he wondered if the same was present in his... _sister_.  

 

A soft knock at the door caught both their attentions. Alfred peeked in, and at Damian’s quiet greeting of ‘Pennyworth’, came all the way in with a tray. Damian could see a salad and a bottle of formula from his vantage point behind the couch.  Lunch time.

 

“How are you faring?” Alfred asked while setting out their meals on the coffee table.

 

Damian smiled. “Just fine,” he replied. Then he grimaced with disgust as Baby sneezed onto his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A baby girl! Technically it was 3 to 1 for a boy, but two of those three votes were ambivalent and both myself and a friend thought it should be a girl. Sorry to disappoint anyone who was expecting a boy. Don't worry for your votes will not be in vain. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ I may have run out of planned plot, but I still have random ideas for this. 
> 
> The chapters are definitely going to meander more as I figure out where I'm going. Now that we have a gender, feel free to comment any possible names (◕ω◕✿) I have one in mind, but I'm not very creative with names so it may definitely change.


	5. Mine

The baby was not sleeping well. Dick had shown up in Gotham with her strapped to his chest and a tired look on his face, everything about him desperately screaming for help when Alfred opened the door.

 

Actually, two and a half days had passed since he’d kidnapped his baby. Ideally, he’d have already be down in the cave cracking heads with Bruce and Alfred, but after the truth of the baby’s heritage had been revealed he’d felt overwhelmed. Dick spent the last few days gathering himself together, feelings all over the place, and losing sleep between digging into the files from Cadmus, strange nightmares, and caring for an infant.

 

He’d quickly found the baby’s gender - right after her first diaper change.  A tiny little girl.   

 

She was a bubbly baby, if somewhat temperamental.  He couldn’t tell if the temper was something she inherited or if she was still adjusting to the sudden difference between a Cadmus lab and his apartment.  He’d been waking to her adorable baby dimples and falling asleep to the quiet hum of her body tucked against his.  

 

Everything about her - every little detail - fascinated him.  He’d play with her between baby naps and reading files; tickles, peek-a-boo, and so many butterfly kisses across her face, utterly charmed.  Now and then the knowledge that she was _his_ would slam into him so suddenly that he’d lose his breath.  His baby, his child, _his_ family the way he hadn't had since he was a boy and his parents had passed.  She was beautiful, and Dick was falling for her faster than he’d ever fallen for anyone or anything.

 

He probably should have informed Bruce right away when he first took her home and realized who contributed to her genes.  Probably should have done a million other things than hide away in his apartment, but he also knew the time to himself was something he needed.  Time to dissect the issue, to take it apart, and come to terms with his place in it, then put it all back together.  To be alone with his thoughts without pressure from Bruce, from Alfred, from the family and his friends.  He wasn’t prepared to look after a child at all, but those two and a half days with the baby was enough for him to figure out where he stood and what he wanted to do.  

 

“Richard?”  Alfred questioned hesitantly.  Dick knew he must have shocked the old man deeply by the lack of ‘Master’ in the greeting.  

 

“Hey, Alfred,” Dick answered.  He sheepishly shifted his grip on his duffle, careful not to jostle the baby slung to his chest.  She was finally sleeping deeply after days of naps and tired fumbles.  “Sorry for the short notice.  I could really use some help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, have I missed writing and posting Batfic! This chapter was entirely unplanned, but I like how it's going. :) There are so many feels I want to explore, and this is only barely skimming the top for Dick.


	6. BatDad Babysitting Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling frustrated with the progress of everything else, so have some BatDad and baby while I wrangle the rest. Barely edited, so this chp could possibly change drastically. If you hadn't noticed yet, chps are not chronological. I write them how I like and post 'em when I'm done.

The only reason he was doing this was because Alfred had strong armed him into it.  Figuratively, because his butler would never be so crass as to physically do so.  One raised eyebrow and a sassy comment soon had Bruce standing in his study, baby in one arm and the baby bag in the other.  

 

“Aboo,” she gurgled at him. He grunted in reply.  

 

It had been more than a week since the day Dick came home with a baby on his chest, and in all that time Bruce had made himself scant.  Kept as far away as possible while still working to find out who made her and why.  Dick hadn’t been very happy about his behaviour, but she made him uneasy in many ways, for many reasons.  Thank god for Tim stepping up to babysit.  

 

“Guh.”  

 

She was tiny in Bruce’s arms, so small that he felt like he’d break her if he held just the slightest bit too tightly.  When she looked at him, it was with Dick’s eyes, and he felt accused and vulnerable.  

 

“You too, huh?”  He asked quietly.  He’d been receiving that gaze a lot lately.

 

The time passed by strangely, every moment lasting yet still passing quickly.  He tried to do work, but the baby seemed to have a sixth sense for when he stopped focusing on her.  He’d put the papers away soon after she drooled on a third of them, and the phone eventually disappeared too after she dropped it twice.  Sometime mid afternoon, after feeding the baby her bottle and eating the sandwich Alfred had brought, Bruce lounged lengthwise on the plush carpet of the study, watching the baby sleep with his head propped up on one arm. She was laid out on said arm, her little head pillowed on his bicep and her body curled up towards him. 

 

Looking at her was like looking at a cut up photo. He could pick out details of his mother and father that he’d almost forgotten, and pieces of himself that he typically recognized in the mirror ( _ in Damian _ ). Seeing parts of Dick in her was the most jarring of all. Bruce was always instantly reminded of Dick’s childhood as he grew up in the mansion. 

 

He observed her, each new feature slotting itself into the puzzle of her existence.  Bruce didn’t want to become attached, didn’t need another vulnerable child taking up space in his bitter old shell.  He didn’t need another reason to break apart….but maybe it was better if he did.  Things had been improving slowly with everyone since he “came back from the dead”; since he’d stopped holding himself so distantly.  Alfred had forced him to look after the baby today, and Alfred usually knew what was best for him even when Bruce didn’t.  

 

The baby snorted in her sleep and he chuckled.  As his eyes drifted shut, he couldn’t help noticing that her eyelashes were long like Dick’s.  

  
Hours later, Dick couldn’t help cooing at the scene he found in the study. Bruce lay asleep on the carpet, clearly exhausted, and the baby -  _ their _ baby - lay sleeping on his chest. Their matching expressions were adorable and the sight tugged at his heart.  Dick quickly pulled out his phone to capture some photos.  Who knew when his next chance would be? 


	7. Periwinkle and Gold

_“Christ_ , who’d you knock up, Timmy?” Came a familiar drawl from behind him.  

 

“Jason,” Tim squawked.  He turned surprised, staring with wide eyes as Red Hood climbed his way into the penthouse suite.  The noon sky stretched beautifully blue through the glass behind him, and Tim wondered how he got all the way up here when no building nearby was even close to the same height.  

 

“Don't look at me like that,” Jason commented. “You asked _me_ here so we could do some scans for your new pet project.”

 

Tim gasped, cringing as he pulled out his phone to check.  “Crap, was that today? Sorry, I completely forgot.”

 

Baby, who’d been staring with rapt attention at Jason, immediately noticed the presence of the phone and started trying to slap it away.  Tim just managed to stash it away before she could knock it to the floor.  

 

Jason laughed uproariously at the both of them.  “No problemo, songbird.” He replied with a shrug before stalking his way to the kitchen and rifling in the fridge. “Bet everyone forgot something with the kiddo around.” He popped his head back out and gestured toward the baby.  “So what's the deal with the baby?”

 

Tim raised an eyebrow.  “You know she's not mine, right?”

 

“Didn't think so, but you never know with all the blue-eyed black haired children that this family collects.” The older male emerged from the depths of the fridge with all the ingredients necessary for a mean bologna sandwich.  Tim and the baby watched him carefully put the items on the countertop and pull out a plate from the cabinet above.  He’d grabbed the good china; it had periwinkle flowers and gold edging.  

 

“You gonna tell me or what?”  Jason demanded after he’d collected a butter knife and started to spread mayo on the first slice.  

 

“It's a long story.”

 

“I’ve got time.”

 

Tim sighed.  “Well, the manor’s a mess right now.”

 

“When is it not?” Jason joked back as he carefully put down a piece of lettuce, another piece of bologna, and then the top slice of bread.  His sandwich was essentially three sandwiches stacked on top of each other.  Tim wondered how he was going to eat something so massive.  “I take it the princess is an experiment gone wrong?  Luthor Corp's latest hidden weapon? Alfred's long lost granddaughter?”

 

The younger man snorted.  “You’re not far off actually.”

 

“Seriously? Luthor must be out of his mind if he thinks babies make for good supervillain branding.”  

 

Tim couldn’t hold his laughter at that.  Jason smirked at the sound, and Baby earnestly joined in, cackling with Tim until she dissolved into hiccoughs.   _God,_ she was cute.  Tim was going to be in hot water when she got older.  

 

“She’s Bruce and Dick’s.”  

 

Jason stared at him in shock, sandwich halfway to his mouth, the news so stunning that he didn’t bother hiding his reaction.  “I might have blacked out or entered an alternate universe there for a second.  Did you say she’s _Bruce and Dick’s?”_  

 

Tim gave him a deadpan stare.  “You’re awake, in the right world, and - before you ask - your hearing’s fine.  Yes, she’s Bruce and Dick’s baby.”  

 

“I don’t see how that happened, unless one of them has been experimenting.”  

 

“Someone was experimenting alright,” Tim answered. “Just not B or Dick.  Dick found her at Cadmus and brought her home.”  

 

Jay hummed curiously.  “So she might be Luthor’s latest hidden weapon?”  

 

“Not sure yet.  Also foggy on the experiment gone wrong bit.  She’s definitely Alfred’s granddaughter though.”  

 

“Huh,” Jason huffed.  Then he turned a critical eye on the baby, absorbing her features anew.  “Can’t believe I missed it.  The resemblance is obvious: she got the Bat-chin.”  

 

“Yeah, the chin is pretty strong,” Tim agreed with a chuckle.  

 

Setting down his sandwich, Jason stroked his chin in contemplation.  “Alright, so Golden Boy found his baby in the lab.  I don’t see why you’re holed up here with her.”  

 

“How d’you know I’m not just babysitting?”

 

The older male gave him a most unimpressed look.  He gestured widely at the rest of the apartment.  “Because there are toys and clothes all over the place and too many diapers for you to have not been looking after her more than a few days.”  

 

Oh man, the garbage can really was full to the brim with used diapers.  Tim smiled sheepishly.  

 

“You can probably guess what happened,” Tim said.  “Same old story: Bruce got mad at Dick for not coming to him straight away, then Dick got mad at Bruce a few days after for being the emotionally stunted man-child he is and avoiding her like the plague.” Baby was starting to slide down so he hitched her up higher, shifting his hold on her in the process.  She tried to take out his eye in response. Tim dodged, of course, but it was a worrying sign that he had to step up his game - Damian was already leaving his mark.

 

“Probably for the best,” Jay said as Tim walked over to him with the baby.  “Don't want Bruce infecting 'em this young.  Especially not someone so cute.”

 

Tim snorted.  “Her temper is a lot better than Damian's, but she fusses a lot when she's tired.”

 

The Red Hood glanced at the baby, and she blinked back curiously with her wide blue eyes.  “Doo…” She gurgled at him.  

 

“Hello there,” Jason greeted her softly.  

 

Interested, Baby waved her arms at him, reaching out with chubby fingers toward the strange new man.  “Obuh!”  

 

Jason caught her hand and gave the back of it a kiss  He said in an exaggerated posh accent, “Yes, lovely to meet you.  The pleasure’s all mine.”

 

Baby must have liked that a lot because she gave Jason a gummy smile - one that made her eyes crinkle into happy slits -  and in response Jason’s lips curled back with one of the gentlest smiles Tim had ever seen across his face.  

 

“You are a total sap.”

  
“I'm being a _gentleman,_ Tim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the copious banter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I didn't think it'd get this long, but it got out of hand and I ended up letting it do what it wanted. 
> 
> Super tired, so there's probably 983841901 mistakes. I'll be horrified about them properly tomorrow.


	8. Fizzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been feeling crappy all day, and not just because I had a final. Hoping some sleep will clear me up so I can study, but here, have some written frustration. I've always found it difficult to write fights between Dick and Bruce, but this chapter felt like it should happen before some of the other ideas I have so it had to be done!

Dick wasn’t quite sure how they’d gotten to this point.  He’d only meant to discuss the issue, maybe come to compromise if Bruce was feeling particularly amicable, but things hardly went according to plan when it came to working emotionally with the older man.  

 

“Bruce! She's just a baby!”

 

“She's an anomaly, Dick.”  Batman growled back at him.  “We don't know who made her and why.”

 

It was a shit excuse and they both knew it.  Baby was a child regardless of her origin.  A few days with her was more than enough for Dick to know that she wasn’t deserving of the suspicion and wary distance Bruce was keeping and it hurt.  More than he’d expected.  Was he being too pushy about it?  Bruce had always been awkward with his children, only becoming more awkward with time.  Was it selfish to want Bruce to like the little girl who’d stolen Dick’s heart?  Especially when she was made of the both of them.

 

No, this was more than that.  The clinical way Bruce had been going about examining the baby, the way he hardly referred to her - as if she was something taboo and inhuman - it went beyond being awkward.  Barely touched her, barely looked at her.  His face disapproving whenever anyone played with her.  If Bruce had a choice, he’d probably keep her locked in the Cave!    

 

Dick nearly threw his hands up in frustration. He wanted to scream, so furious was he.  “God, you're such an asshole!  None of that means we treat her like a - like a science experiment!  Or a criminal!”  

 

Batman’s scowl was deep and fierce in response, cutting a harsh line on his face.  He looked so old standing there under the artificial lights of the Cave.  “Then we should be lax instead?  Everything about her is an unknown.  She could have been planted for you find.”  

 

There was a slim chance of that being true, of course Dick had considered it, but there was a world of difference between caution and callousness.  Bruce had always walked the fine line between, had been the one to teach Dick where that line lay, and his behaviour now could only be called sloppy.  He was so worried about not getting attached that he’d gone in the complete opposite direction.  

 

“What's happened to you, Bruce?” Dick asked.  His voice shook and he hated that he couldn’t keep it from doing so in front of the other man.  Bruce had the infuriating ability to make him weak even when he was a source of strength - the double edge of their relationship catching Dick off guard again because he was too optimistic to stop it from doing so every goddamn time.  “When did paranoia make you treat people as less than human?”  He asked quietly.  It was a low blow, but Dick hadn’t kept his place in this family by pulling his punches with the Batman.  

 

Bruce didn’t say a word back, couldn’t manage any sort of response, and Dick was so fed up with him, so done with arguing in circles around a stubborn old man too pig-headed to even listen to other people, let alone take their advice.    

 

“I should have known better than to come to you,” Dick spat.  Was that a flinch from Bruce? Finally, a sign of emotion!  Not that it mattered.  Dick refused to back down this time because this was bigger than just Bruce and him.  Had been since the moment he shakily noticed Bruce’s chin in the small face of their- his baby.  Since the moment it truly sunk in that she was _family._

 

The Batman drew in a breathe, about to answer, but Dick cut him off cold.  “No more excuses, Bruce.  I can put up with you, but I can’t condone how you’re treating her.  She’s a baby... _my baby._ ”  He angrily shouldered his way past to the stairs.  “We’ll talk when you pull your head from your ass.”

 


End file.
